Battle for Detroit
Battle for Detroit is the 32nd and final chapter of Detroit: Become Human. It is in perspective of all 3 characters; Kara, Markus, and Connor. 'Flowchart' 'Kara' 'Kara Leaving Detroit' *A Detroit Street **See Hanged Android **Watch Broadcast About Jericho's Attack *Luther Finds a Gun *Find a Gun *Hide from Military **Sneak Past Soldiers ***Find Jerrys ***OR Find Luther & Jerry ****Save Jerrys ****Save Luther *****Grab Rock ******Hit Soldier with Rock *******Jerrys Flee *******Luther Joins the Group ****Hurry **Spotted by Soldiers ***'Kara & Alice Arrested' ***'Kara, Alice & Luther Arrested' *Continue to Bus Terminal *Security Checkpoint **Approach Checkpoint ***Hand over ID ****Talk to Guard *****Guard Calls Out to Kara ******Don't Shoot *******Guard Returns Alice's Glove ******Shoot *******Shoots Guards ********Alice Finds Her Glove *****Luther is Nervous ******Ask Luther to Shoot ******Ask Luther to Stay Calm *******Guard Approaches ********Ask Luther to Shoot *********Luther Shoots Guards **********Alice Finds Her Glove ********Ask Luther to Stay Calm *********Guard Returns Alice's Glove **Take Detour ***Delayed ***Late for the Bus ****Last Bus Departs *At the Bus Terminal *Find a Way to the Border **Watch TV ***Markus Attacks Humans ***Markus Leads Protest **Read Civil War **Alice Meets a Mother ***Parents Drop Bus Tickets ****Steal Tickets *****Board the Bus ****Return Tickets **Security Check ***Flee ****'Soldiers Executed Kara, Alice & Luther' ****'Soldiers Executed Kara & Alice' ***Hand over ID ****'Soldiers Executed Kara, Alice & Luther' ****'Soldiers Executed Kara & Alice' ***Ask Luther to Create a Diversion ****Adam Calls Out to Kara *****Get in Rose's Car **Meet Todd ***Persuade Todd ****Todd Sends Soldiers Away *****Alice Says Goodbye to Todd ***Fail to Persuade Todd ****Soldiers Arrive for a Security Check *****'Soldiers Executed Kara & Alice' *****Luther Creates a Diversion ******Adam Calls out to Kara *******Get in Rose's Car **Watch Terminal TVs **Find Adam ***Get in Rose's Car *Canadian Border *Border Agents Check Temperature *Avoid Temperature Check **See News Bulletin ***Androids Charging the Camp ***Androids Demonstrating **Check Control Desk **Check Information Board **Android is Executed **See Rose & Adam ***Reach Rose ****See Restroom *****Go to Restroom ******Talk to Rose *******Talk to Adam *******Get Back in Line **Talk to Luther **Talk to Jerry *At Border Desk *Choose Approach **Sacrifice No One ***Guard sees Markus Attacking the Camp ****'Everyone Was Arrested and Killed' ***Guard Sees Markus Protesting ****Guard Lets Them Pass *****'The Group Crossed the Border' *****'Kara & Alice Crossed the Border' **Sacrifice Jerry ***Jerry Sacrifices Himself to Create Diversion ****'The Group Crossed the Border' ****'Kara & Alice Crossed the Border' **Sacrifice Luther ***Luther Sacrifices Himself to Create Diversion ****'Kara & Alice Crossed the Border' **Sacrifice Kara ***Luther Gets Through With Alice ****'Alice Got to Canada with Luther' ***Rose Collects Alice ****'Alice Got to Canada with Rose' *At The River *Get Out of Rose’s Car *Detroit Riverbank **Check River Temperature **Observe Canadian Skyline **Talk To Adam *Talk To Rose *Push The Boat **Talk To Alice *Coastguard Appears **Hide ***Coastguard Opens Fire ****Alice is Injured **Accelerate ***Coastguard Opens Fire ****Luther Died ****Alice is Injured **Hide Behind Luther ***Coastguard Opens Fire ****Luther Died **Dive ***Coastguard Opens Fire ****Luther Died **Protect Alice ***Coastguard Opens Fire ****Luther Died ****Kara is Injured **Surrender ***'The Group Died' *Boat Sinking **Cast Luther Away **Dispose of Supplies **Row **Reassure Alice *Boat Lightened *Dispose of Engine *Dive **Reach Canada On Boat ***'Kara & Alice Survived' **Kara is Damaged and Shuts Down ***'Kara Died and Alice Survived' **Alice is Damaged and Shuts Down ***Continue Living ****'Alice Died and Kara Continued Alone' ***Kara Chooses Death ****'Kara & Alice Died' ***Reach Canada By Swimming ****'Kara & Alice Died' 'Kara Captured' *At Recall Center (Checkpoint) *Androids Leave the Truck *Reassure Alice OR Fail to Reassure Alice *Get Out of Truck **Kara is Too Slow to Obey ***Soldier Strikes Kara *Get In Line *Alice Ordered to Move Forward *Reassure Alice OR Fail to Reassure Alice *Soldier Becomes Impatient *Convince Soldier OR Convince Alice OR Intervene *Reach the Tent **Kara is Too Slow to Obey ***Soldier Strikes Kara *Deactivate Skin *Undress *Leave Tent **Kara is Too Slow to Obey ***Soldier Forces Kara & Alice Out *Deviant Shot Trying To Escape *Soldier Orders Android to Move Body **Say Nothing ***Android Refuses and is Shot ****Kara and Alice Get Separated **Volunteer ***Carry Android ****Climb Truck *****Go Back *****Leave ******'Kara Leaves Camp Without Alice' ******Alice Died in Recycling Machine ******Alice Freed by Markus *Inside the Enclosure *Explore Enclosure **Caught By Drone ***Move ****Drone Wounds Kara *****'Kara is Killed by the Drone' ******Alice Died Alone in Recycling Machine ******Alice Freed by Markus ***Remain Still **Distressed Android is Shot **Talk to Jerry **Talk to Other Jerry ***Alice Gets Taken Away **Talk to Luther ***Luther Gets Taken Away ****Intervene ****Do Not Intervene **Talk to Scarred Android **Talk to Rescued Android **Talk to Ralph ***Ralph Attracts Drones Attention ****Give Up ****Insist *****Ralph is Killed ****Calm Down *****Ralph Settles Down *Exit Enclosure *Join Line *Find Alice *Alice is Terrified **Firm **Optimistic **Reassuring **Direct **Silence *Line Moves Forward **Soldier Strikes Kara for not Complying *Step Forward *Find a Way to Join Alice **Line Moves Forward ***Get Killed ****'Kara Died in the Lines' *****Alice Freed by Markus *****Alice Died in Recycling Machine ***Get Shot ****Alice's Stress Increases **Talk to Android Behind Kara **Talk to Android Ahead of Kara **Talk to Luther **Talk to Jerry **Talk to Scarred Android **Observe Guards **Jerry Dies **Alice Asks Questions ***Reassure ***Tell the Truth ***Say Nothing **Talk to Ralph **Alice Panics and Runs to Kara ***Do Not Intervene ****Alice Gets Shot *****'Kara is Dead' *****'Kara Freed by Markus' ***Intervene ****Kara Gets Shot *****'Kara Died in the Lines' ******Alice Freed by Markus ******Alice Died in Recycling Machine *Ask to Create Diversion *Soldiers Are Distracted **Kara Gets Caught By The Drone *Reach Alice *In Line With Alice *Find a Way to Escape **Line Moves Forward ***Get Killed ****'Kara Died in the Lines' *****Alice Freed by Markus *****Alice Died in Recycling Machine ***Get Shot **Reach Recycling Machine ***'Alice & Kara Died in Recycling Machine' ***Markus Liberates Androids ****'Kara & Alice Survived' **Observe Barbed Wire **Luther Reaches the Recycling Machine **Talk to Jerry **Talk to Ralph **Talk to Luther **Talk to Scarred Android *Ask to Create Diversion *Soldiers Are Distracted *Run to Barbed Wire **Kara is too Slow ***Soldier Shoots the Group ****'Kara and Alice were Killed' ****'Kara, Luther and Alice were Killed' **Alice Gets Past the Barbed Wire **Alice & Luther Get Past the Barbed Wire ***Kara is Too Damaged to Proceed ****Soldier Shoots Kara *****'Alice Escaped on Truck' *****'Luther and Alice Escaped on Truck' ***A Soldier Arrives ****Pass the Barbed Wire *****Soldier Shoots the Group ******'Kara, Luther and Alice were Killed' ******'Kara & Alice were Killed' ****Fight Soldier *****Soldier Beats Kara ******'Kara & Alice were Killed' ******Ralph Intervenes *******'Kara & Alice Escaped on Truck' ******OR Luther Intervenes *******'Kara & Alice Escaped on Truck' *****Kara Beats Soldier ******'Kara & Alice Escaped on Truck' ******'Kara, Luther, & Alice Escaped on Truck' 'Markus' 'Markus Demonstration' *Hart Plaza Freedom March *Lead Jericho *Roadblock *Talk to Officer *Androids Under Fire *Show Determination **Raise Fist **Hands in the Air **Sit **Kneel *Androids Stand Their Ground *Build Barricade *Use Billboard *Use Bench *Use Abandoned Car *Hold Barricade **Choose Slogans **Talk to Scared Android **Talk to Traumatized Android **Talk to North **Plant the Flag **Observe Soldiers **Observe Detonator **Light Barrel **Read They Defy Us *Perkins arrives **Negotiate With Perkins ***Accept Deal ****Perkins Leaves *****In the Dismantled Barricade ******Talk to North ******Talk to Perkins *******Perkins Shoots North *******Perkins Shoots Markus ********'Markus Died After Betraying his People' ***Refuse Deal **Refuse to Negotiate *Soldiers Attack Barricade *Defending the Barricade **Save Fleeing Androids **Fail to Save Androids ***North Takes a Bullet for Markus ***Markus Shot ****'Markus Died Protecting His People' *Markus is Cornered **North Joins Him **Josh Joins Him **Simon Joins Him **Soldiers Raise Weapons ***Sing ****President Orders Soldiers Not to Shoot *****'Androids Won Freedom for the Moment' ******Soldiers Fire *******'Markus Died with his People' ******Kiss North *******Public Reacts to the Androids' Last Stand ********President Orders Soldiers Not to Shoot *********'Androids Won Freedom for the Moment' ********Soldiers Fire *********'Markus Died with his People' ******Sacrifice *******Soldiers Fire ********'Markus Died with his People' ******Do Nothing *******Soldiers Fire ********'Markus Died with his People' ******Observe Detonator *******Give Up *******Press ********An Explosion Shakes Detroit *********Soldiers Retreat **********'Androids Became Free in the Debris of Detroit' 'Markus Revolution' *Revolution at Hart Plaza *Markus Sends a Message *Charge the Barricade **Markus Wounded *Plant the Flag *At the Crossroad *Launch the Attack *Approaching Recall Center **Josh Leaves Cover ***Rescue Josh ****Josh Dies in Markus' Arms ***Josh is Shot **Inspire Frightened Android ***Android is Shot Leaving Cover ***Android Stays Hidden **Simon is Shot ***Try to Save Simon ****Save Simon ****Fail to Save Simon ***Keep Going **Throw Grenade **Markus Badly Wounded ***Simon Offers his Heart ***OR North Offers her Heart ****Accept ****Refuse *****'Markus Died and the Revolution Failed' ***OR Nobody to Save Markus ****'Markus Died and the Revolution Failed' *Reach Machine Gun *Coordinate Attack **Send North to her Death **Attack Successful ***Drone Attacks North's Group ****Fail To Shoot Drone ****Shoot Drone **Attack Unsuccessful ***Androids Have to Fall Back ****Simon Gets Shot ****North Gets Shot ****Markus Takes Shelter in Store ****Markus and North Take Shelter in Store *Final Assault *Markus is Hit by Explosion **Connor Finds Markus ***Control Connor ****Win the Fight *****'Connor Stopped The Revolution' ****Lose the Fight *****Markus Defeats Connor ******Shoot Tanks *******'Assault was Successful' ***Control Markus ****Win the Fight *****Shoot Tanks ******'Assault was Successful' ****Lose the Fight *****'Markus Died and the Revolution Failed' **OR Soldiers Approach Markus ***Neutralize Soldiers ****Shoot Tanks *****'Assault was Successful' ***Fail to Neutralize the Soldiers ****'Markus Died and the Revolution Failed' *Alone in Store *Connor Arrives **Shoot ***Markus is Shot ****'Connor Executed Markus' ****Detonate Bomb *****'Markus Died as Detroit Burns' **Spare ***Detonate Bomb ****'Markus Died as Detroit Burns' ***'Connor Spared Markus' **No Choice ***'Markus and Connor Killed Each Other' *Soldiers Surround Store **Surrender ***'Markus Died Leaving Store' **Suicide ***'Markus Committed Suicide' **Detonate Bomb ***'Markus Watched Detroit Burn' *Inside Store with North *Soldiers Surround Store **Detonate Bomb ***'Markus and North Watched Detroit Burn' **Surrender ***'Markus and North Died Leaving the Store' **Suicide ***'Markus and North Committed Suicide' **Kiss North ***Share a Moment with North *North in Hart Plaza *North Sends a Message *North Charges the Barricade *North Plants the Flag *Deviants Are Outnumbered **'North Was Shot By Soldiers' **North Takes Shelter in Store ***Connor in CyberLife Store ****Find North *****Shoot ******'North Was Shot By Connor' *****Spare ******'Connor Spared North' *****No Choice ******'North and Connor Killed Each Other' 'Connor' 'Connor's Last Mission' *In The Zen Garden *Talk To Amanda *Hart Plaza Rooftop *Find Vantage Point *Prepare to Shoot **Hank Intervenes ***Talk To Hank ****Talk About Hank’s Son *****'Connor Left Rooftop' ****Attack Hank *****Connor Wins ******Let Hank Go *******Connor Kills Hank ********Missed Opportunity *********'Connor Left Rooftop' ******Save Hank *******Hank Rushes Connor ********Dodge Attack *********Hank Falls To His Death **********Missed Opportunity ***********'Connor Left Rooftop' ********Fail To Dodge Attack *********'Connor Falls And Gets Destroyed' **********CyberLife Decided To Sent Another Connor *****Hank Wins ******'Hank Kills Connor' *******CyberLife Decided To Sent Another Connor **Captain Allen Intervenes ***Talk To Allen ****Flee *****Connor Jumps off the Roof ******'CyberLife Decided to Send Another Connor' ****Attack Allen *****Kill Allen and His Men ******Missed Opportunity *******'Connor Left Rooftop' *****Connor Fails to Defend Himself ******Allen Destroys Connor *******'CyberLife Decided to Send Another Connor' 'Connor at Cyberlife Tower' *CyberLife HQ *Follow Guards *Inside Elevator *Find a Way to Escape **Spot Camera ***Hack Camera **Elevator Reaches Level 31 ***Amanda Warns Connor ****'Connor Was Ambushed and Shot' **Try to Stop Elevator **Attack Guards ***Fail to Neutralize Guards ****'Connor Was Shot By Security' ***Neutralize Guards ****Hack Elevator *****Copy Guard's Voice ******Redirect Elevator *****Use Connor’s Voice *Floor -49 **Camera Hacked ***Leave Elevator **Camera Functional ***Guards Await Connor ****Eliminate Guards ****Fail to Eliminate Guards *****'Connor Was Shot By Security' *Initiate Android Conversion **A New Connor Arrives ***New Connor Shoots Connor **New Connor Has Hank Hostage ***Stop Conversion to Save Hank ****Sacrifice Hank and Resume Conversion *****New Connor Kills Hank and Damages Connor ******New Connor Approaches *******Swap Consciousness with New Connor ********New Connor Dies in the Old Body *********'The Androids Woke Up' *******Talk to New Connor ********New Connor Kills Connor *********'The Androids Woke Up' *********'The Androids Remained Dormant' *******Try to Stand ********New Connor Kills Connor *********'The Androids Woke Up' *********'The Androids Remained Dormant' *******Draw Gun ********Connor Kills New Connor and Dies *********'The Androids Woke Up' *********'The Androids Remained Dormant' ****Out of Time *****New Connor Injures Hank ******New Connor Kills Connor *******'The Androids Remained Dormant' ****Attack New Connor ****Draw Gun *****Both Connors Shoot *Connors Fight **Connors Draw *Hank Grabs Gun **Hank Asks About His Dog's Name ***Sumo ***Wrong Answer **Hank Asks About His Son's Name ***Wrong Answer ****Hank Kills Connor *****'The Androids Remained Dormant' ***Cole ****Hank Kills New Connor *****Resume Conversion ******'The Androids Woke Up' 'Sources' *Detroit: Become Human Wikia